


Parastin

by malfunction127_code_ar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Death, Gen, Magic, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunction127_code_ar/pseuds/malfunction127_code_ar
Summary: King’s Quest boasts many things: proper students, brilliant academics, and a sprawling campus that reaches far into a wooded area - perfect for students to live at. Except something has gone terribly wrong, and Yeosang has gotten himself tangled up with a warlock, a wizard, and a world not his own.





	Parastin

“This tie might _actually_ strangle me,” Y/N grumbles as they tug at the knot of the accursed uniform requirement.

Chuckling, Seonghwa reaches out and grasps said accessory, pulling at the knot until it loosens, and he can retie it for his friend. Y/N can’t speak, momentarily tongue-tied at the way their friends nimble fingers work at fixing the fabric. For all intents and purposes, Y/N could consider this exact moment one of the gayest of their lifetime.

_Well, maybe behind that one time I saw San’s shoulders exposed. But this is pretty damn high on that list_ , they think to themselves.

Lost in their own world of gay experiences, Y/N doesn’t register that Seonghwa has finished what he was doing and is attempting to gain their attention. A hand, glittering with rings, waves in front of their eyes and they blink, a bright pink appearing on the apple’s of their cheeks.

“Y-yeah? What’s up?”

Seonghwa laughs, throwing an arm around Y/N and starting towards the entrance of King’s Quest. The two chatter between themselves, not noticing the clouds begin to roll in, or the way other students rush past in their blue and gold uniforms with bags thrown over their heads. It’s only when the first drop of rain falls from the sky, splattering against Seonghwa’s hand that the two friends realize they had better get inside.

From the shadows of the main hallway, another figure scowls at the two, watching as they laugh and kick up mud, not caring to try and shield themselves from the downpour. Skidding around the corner, Y/N lets out a shout, looking back at Seonghwa and not noticing the person before them. Which is how they end up barreling right into the tiny man, taking him down in a rather ungraceful display of limbs, mud, and soaked clothing.

A groan escapes Y/N as they sit up, rubbing their temple and hissing at the slight bruise they feel forming above their brow. The man they ran into sits up as well, though much slower, and with a twisted look of anguish upon his features. Just as Y/N opens their mouth to apologize, Seonghwa comes running around the corner, eyes bright until they land on the mess before him.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Seonghwa questions, moving towards his friend and the other student.

“I’m alright. Just a bit of a bruise,” Y/N offers. They turn their attention to the student beside them, who has yet to make a noise. “Are you quite alright…ummm…”

Through gritted teeth, the student seethes, “Yeosang. And I would be _much_ better if you two weren’t slamming around like wild animals and causing a ruckus. Plus, your uniforms are entirely ruined, which is against the rules.”

As Yeosang speaks, Seonghwa reaches out a hand to help Y/N up, brushing off his friend’s jacket while listening to the dark-haired man still residing on the floor. Y/N frowns at Seonghwa’s lack of care for the other person in the conversation, taking the initiative to stoop over and offer a hand to Yeosang, who stares at it in confusion for a moment before promptly getting up himself.

Y/N’s tongue peaks out as they part their lips, finally managing to speak more than a simple sentence. “Are you entirely alright? I really ran into you back there, and-“ they pause before pointing accusingly at the elbow that Yeosang is cradling, “it looks like you might need to get to the infirmary.”

Scoffing, Seonghwa shakes his head, water droplets spraying out and dotting the otherwise pristine wood floors of King’s Quest’s hallway. “ _Please_ , Yeosang is known for being a bit of a…stickler for the rules. We’d be better off getting to our classes before he decides to turn us into one of the professors.”

“Hwa, what’s on with you? Clearly Yeosang is hurt, and it was my fault,” Y/N chides, taking a step away from their best friend.

They turn their attention on Yeosang, who seems rather confused by the whole ordeal, though he doesn’t refuse Y/N’s gentle hand on his shoulder. Ushering Yeosang in the direction of the infirmary, Y/N calls back to Seonghwa, not taking their eyes off the man beside them.

“Let Ms. Yang know where I am, would you Hwa? She’s likely going to deduct points, but I’d rather she at least understand that I’m not just slipping off like usual.”

Seonghwa watches Yeosang and Y/N disappear down one of the adjacent halls, a fire burning beneath his skin at the way things turned out. If looks could kill, Yeosang would have been dead the moment Seonghwa saw him and Y/N tangled together on the floor, and there would have been nothing anyone could do about it. With a final glare towards where both people vanished, Seonghwa spins around, stalking towards Ms. Yang’s classroom, unaware that he was right.

If his looks could kill, Yeosang would have surely been dead. Sadly, the object of Seonghwa’s focus ends up being an unsuspecting student, who lays in the grass beside the main hall, bleeding out as the rain washes away any tears they may have cried.

\---

A rather loud yelp comes from Yeosang when the nurse shifts his left arm, causing Y/N to flinch in their seat beside his bed. Had they known that their rainy-day fun would lead to such an injury, they would have steered clear of the main hall and gone right for their class. Yeosang has yet to say anything, but Y/N has a feeling that as soon as he’s capable, he’ll begin to chew them out. Which is entirely understandable, given the circumstances.

“There, that should do it. You’ll need to rest, and this will take a few weeks to heal, but no broken bones. Just a pretty awful bruising and scrape if I say so,” the nurse teases, glancing up at Y/N and then back at Yeosang. “It’s good you’ve got friends like that to bring you here when you’ve gone and hurt yourself.”

Yeosang blanches, attempting to defend himself. “Actually, they-“

“Right then! I’ve got to get on to the next person, so if you two don’t mind, I’ll come back in a bit. Sir, do you need a note for your classes?”

Y/N glances up at the nurse, confused at her question until it sinks in that _yes_ , they still have classes today and _yes_ , they probably should get that note. But one look at Yeosang and how _pitiful_ he looks all pouting at his arm and the decision is made for them. With a bright smile directed at the nurse, they straighten up and shake their head.

“Nope! I think it’s best if I stick around to give Sang here some company, if that’s quite alright with you, ma’am. I’d feel awful terrible going back to classes knowing he’s feeling unwell,” Y/N chirps.

The nurse smiles back, nodding to let them both know that’s perfectly fine before heading off to her other duties. With her back turned, Yeosang sends a glower in Y/N’s direction, though it does little to lessen the blinding smile on their face. He watches as they grab at a towel next to the bed, beginning to dry out their hair as they speak.

“Ya know, I’m real glad your bones aren’t broken. That would be terrible, and I’d be indebted to you for, like, forever, which would probably piss you off _way_ more than you are right now,” they jabber, placing the now damp and dirty towel on the back of their chair. Perking up, they lean in and inspect Yeosang closely. “So, what exactly were you doing skulking around in the dark of the main hall? Last I checked, even student’s with top marks and a hand in the Dean’s cookie jar don’t get to meander about without a note.”

Yeosang’s cheeks pink, both at the insinuation from Y/N and the proximity of their body. Coughing into his good arm, Yeosang lets his gaze roam for a bit, not really processing that Y/N is solely focused on him. _It’s odd_ , Y/N thinks to themselves, _I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around. Which is just impossible, because I know almost everyone there is in King’s Quest, and even those that I don’t know personally I know through others. Plus, he’s pretty. I could **never** miss a face like that. _

“Do-do you mind? I’m not…a fan of people staring at me so… _intensely_ ,” Yeosang squeaks, earning another brilliant smile from Y/N.

Sitting back in their seat, they decide to adhere to his plea and let themselves focus on the rainy day outside. From up in the infirmary, all the other students look like ants. Or, well, more like horses, but still. All of them are just big, black, blobs, darting around the area, hiding behind pillars, ducking under-

_Wait a minute_. Y/N stands, knocking over their chair and surprising Yeosang at the sudden action. Nose pressed to the glass, Y/N can make out a little more of the inky figures that are wandering around outside, and they are most certainly _not_ students. Not even remotely students, or any possible creature that’s meant to walk on god’s green Earth.

They quickly turn, grabbing up their bag and slinging it over their shoulders. Yeosang’s brows furrow, his movements a little slower, but nonetheless determined as he stands as well.

“Where exactly do you think _you’re_ going all of a sudden? We never did get around to talking about what you were going to do to repay me for this injury,” he shouts, struggling to keep up with Y/N’s pace.

Pausing at the door, Y/N spins on their heel, and Yeosang is lost for words at the feeling of being so small in comparison to someone else. Something crackles in the air between them, an unspoken tension that radiates from inside Y/N and surges through Yeosang’s very bones. It makes him ache in a way he’s never felt before, and it’s only when they lock eyes that he sees something in them he’s not sure he ever wants to again.

“You need to stay here. Something is wrong, and I need to get to the Dean,” Y/N commands. “Please, just…stay right here. As soon as I’ve handled my business, I’ll be back, and I promise to repay you.”

With no option for arguing, Yeosang is left standing at the entrance to the infirmary as Y/N darts off, shoes hitting against the stone stairway leading to the main hall. Suddenly, Yeosang curses, steeling himself and marching out of the infirmary despite both Y/N’s wishes and the nurse calling for him to get back into bed.

\---

Seonghwa sees them first, his attention on the woods outside. From behind glass warped by rain, he makes out figures darting between the trees, an occasional tendril of a dark mass slipping across the grass towards King’s Quest. His body jolts at a feeling of power, something ancient and crazed, something that isn’t meant to be here. No one else in the classroom seems to notice Seonghwa’s reaction or the impending doom that mounts with each second, so he doesn’t hesitate to get up.

Of course, Mr. Williams has _something_ to say about that. The lazy drone of his voice stops altogether before he’s clearing his throat, eyes burning holes into Seonghwa’s back as he attempts to leave the room.

“And where do you think _you’re_ going, Mr. Park? I believe the lecture is still in session, and I have heard no bell toll to say you may leave my classroom,” he drawls, a wicked sort of smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

None of the other students dare to say a word, glancing at Seonghwa only from the edge of their vision, unsure of what he’ll do next. It was rare for someone to get on Mr. Williams bad side, but Seonghwa had managed that a long time ago, and no amount of sucking up would change that. Even Y/N couldn’t get the man to appreciate Seonghwa’s intelligence, which made him feel worse any time they would have to stand up for him.

Inhaling slowly, Seonghwa keeps his back turned to Mr. Williams before speaking. “I have to go find the Dean. I have something important to tell him, and I really don’t believe it can wait.”

Mr. Williams sneers, smacking his ruler against the podium. “It _can_ wait, Mr. Park. I am lecturing, and when you are in my classroom, you are under _my_ rules. _Sit. Down.”_

For a minute, no one is sure what Seonghwa will do, because he’s yet to move away from the exit. Then, without a single word, he flings the door open and runs out, ignoring the shouts of his professor. Those noises diminish as Seonghwa heads further away from the classroom, focused only on getting to the Dean.

A splintering sound starts up, somewhere out in the courtyard, and Seonghwa has enough time to see the body of someone being swallowed by the ground before it closes up. His footsteps freeze, breath labored and pain rising in his chest with each forced expel of air. An attempt at swallowing leaves bile in his throat, the desperate need to vomit pushing at his esophagus. How could the land do that? That wasn’t even possible. Seonghwa had only heard about something like that happening once, but it didn’t make sense.

Just when Seonghwa is thinking nothing could get any more _disturbing_ , an inky blackness begins spewing up from the grass where the body disappeared. He can’t tear his eyes away, watching it splutter and surge, hitting the ground surrounding it and causing the green to turn ashen. Someone shouts from behind him, but Seonghwa is totally focused on the way the black liquid morphs, forming a person’s figure.

“Seonghwa!”

At the same time he hears Y/N shriek his name, the figure opens its eyes, red orbs swallowed by the black, undulating fluid. The thing lets out a bellowing screech before lurching forward, heading right for Seonghwa, where he is frozen in place. It’s only at the touch of a hand on his forearm that he’s able to move, barely managing to scramble away before the _thing_ smashes into the wall where he had been, wood rotting away at the touch.

“Come on, Hwa! We have to get to the Dean!” Y/N hollers, dragging Seonghwa behind them.

There’s no immediate response, but by the way his pace picks up, Y/N can tell that he’s at least keeping in time. They’ve nearly made it to the stairwell leading to the Dean’s office when a voice yells from the opposite direction, drawing both Seonghwa and Y/N’s attention long enough for them to collide and slide into the stone wall beside the doorway. Wincing, their eyes dart towards the shout, and the air in Y/N’s lungs is sucked right from them.

Yeosang exhales loudly, struggling to get to the two of them. He’d been chasing after Y/N originally, but changed course to head them off at the Dean’ office when they started having trouble breathing. How in the world Y/N manages to move so fast is beyond him, but by the looks of it, both people are shocked to see Yeosang out of the infirmary. With a heaving breath, Yeosang gets a few steps closer, unaware of the wave of black forming behind him. It’s something that Y/N sees though, and they move without thinking, having to tear away from Seonghwa.

“Let go!” they shout at Seonghwa, wriggling in his grasp. “Yeosang! You need to-to run!”

Frowning, Yeosang pauses, clutching at his ribs and squinting. “Why?”

Seonghwa wants so desperately to let Yeosang get swallowed, the desire settling deep in his gut and eating away at his morals. There’s an uncertainty and sluggishness to his movements, as his fingers clutch at Y/N’s uniform and his feet begin pushing them towards Yeosang. A weird sort of fire flares under his skin again, but he fights it back to let Y/N go, who gives Seonghwa a firm look before running at top speed at Yeosang.

There’s a moment where Yeosang makes to step back, surprised by the rapid pace at which Y/N is coming at him. _Are they going to bowl me over? What do they expect to get out of that?_ Opening his mouth to tell them off, he finds himself slammed into at an angle that pushes him into a small side room.

“Hwa! Get to the Dean! I’ll handle this! Make sure everyone gets out of here _immediately_!” Y/N screams over the sounds of splintering wood and shattering glass.

While Yeosang can’t see it, Seonghwa is sending another death glare his way, one that doesn’t hit or harm. Instead, it bounces uselessly off the wall and dissipates, which is lucky for everyone, as it would have likely hit Y/N before getting close to Yeosang. Seonghwa nods, clambering the stairs to the Dean’s office and forcing down the thing that wants him to end this. Each step up to the room has Seonghwa flickering between killing and saving, an amalgamation of horror and hope that twines itself in his blood.

\---

Inside the room, Yeosang finds himself pressed firmly to Y/N’s chest, yet again feeling tiny in comparison. They stand tall, pushing against the doorway and listening closely. From where they are, Yeosang can’t hear a thing, though there’s a dreadful smell that slinks beneath the cracks of the door and makes him nauseous.

After a few more seconds, Y/N steps away from the entrance, keeping an eye on it as they easily weave through tables and drag Yeosang along by the wrist. He watches them begin digging at a bookshelf, finger flinging tomes left and right until they finally grab at one that sticks in place.

“Exactly _what_ is going on right now? I mean, what the hell were you telling me to run from? And why was Seonghwa going to the Dean? And-“

“Sang, I’m more than happy to answer all your questions, but now isn’t the time. Once we’re safe, I swear to you that I’ll let you know what’s going on, but for now you should just…keep as quiet as possible,” Y/N interrupts, giving him a pointed look.

Taken aback, Yeosang places his good arm on his hip, raising a brow at Y/N, who stifles a giggle as they finally pull the book forward. Both of them stand there, watching as the bookcase shifts and sinks into itself, revealing a stairway leading down into…darkness.

Y/N scrounges around in their bag until they produce a notebook, one Yeosang can vaguely recall them scribbling in at various points during the year. Rather than dwell on the _many_ times that he had caught himself daydreaming over the other student, Yeosang squints at the words on the page. They aren’t ones he recognizes, which rather unsettles him.

“Genphos,” Y/N demands.

Yeosang gasps at the blue light that glows within Y/N’s palm, flickering above their skin as if by-

Gently taking Yeosang’s hand with the one that isn’t currently holding the flame, Y/N grins and tugs him towards the secret entrance of the bookcase.

“It’s magic, Yeosang. And I promise, there’s much more where it comes from.”

**Author's Note:**

> These depictions of the Ateez members in this fic are not meant to be accurate and are fictional portrayals. The pairing is put down as both Seonghwa and Yeosang because, at the period of time, I’m unsure which will be the end result.


End file.
